And I Love You
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: What if Catherine actually told Vincent that she loves him after she said. "I want to be with you Vincent?" From Episode 1x11 On Thin Ice


**I'm sure a lot of you weren't happy with the ending from On Thin Ice. So I thought of this short one-shot idea. **

**What if Catherine actually told Vincent that she loves him after she said. "I want to be with you Vincent?" From Episode 1x12 On Thin Ice **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

**And...I Love You**

**BY: E.B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast CW Does.**

**~~~Catherine's Point of View~~~**

"And…" I pause as I look into his eyes. Suddenly feeling more nervous than I already was on my way coming here. Vincent didn't say anything; he just sat there quietly looking at me. His eyes filled with curiosity wondering what I am going to say next.

A small part of me is yelling inside, saying I shouldn't be here, that he hurt me. These past few weeks have been mixtures of emotions; heartache, sadness, furious at him for the stupid things he's been doing that Muirfield could track him down with. There has been jealously, confusion, to my missing him and so many other emotions that I've been feeling these past few weeks.

I tell myself that I should just move on and go before my heart is broken. But I couldn't. I couldn't move on with out him knowing how I feel about him. Without fighting for him. I have never felt this way about anyone, and I wasn't about to loose them, especially if I failed to express my feeling towards him.

I mean sure it should be obvious of my feelings for him but maybe it would help some if he heard them coming from me. I look up into his eyes and reach across the table, to hold his hands in mine. "Catherine?" Vincent questioned me. I just smiled and okay here goes nothing, I thought.

"Vincent…I love you." I said as I release a breath I didn't realize I've been holding until now.

"Catherine I…" He started to say and I shake my head giving his hands a small squeeze.

"No. You don't have to say anything. I know you still have things to…" Vincent was shaking his head at me as he smiled.

"Catherine. I've been an idiot." Vincent paused as he looked at me.

"You can say that again." I said. Vincent smirked and said.

"I've been blind too. Thinking I could go back into the past and get back what I had with Alex.

"Vincent…"

**~~~Vincent's Point of View~~~**

Catherine said, but I shake my head and said. "Please let me get this out…" Catherine nods her head and gives my hands squeeze. I pause as I thought, I still couldn't believe she came here tonight and told me she loves me after all the pain and heartache I put her through. But yet she wants to be with me and there's more than that, she loves me.

When she confessed how she felt about me, something inside of me snapped, making me realize what an idiot I've been all along. In the very beginning I should have put and end to things with Alex. When I saw her I shouldn't have ever told her Catherine was my handler.

She's so much more than that to me. Heck, I never even thought of her as my handler, I don't even know why I told Alex that's what she was, especially when I should've told Alex right then what Catherine really means to me and that I love her. I was fool thinking I could go back into the past with Alex when really Alex is that's all she is, is my past.

Catherine, well Catherine's my future and will always be my future. When she said she loved me I knew then as I knew before that I love her and I need to tell her so.

"Vincent?" Catherine questioned me. I shake my head, realizing that I've been a trance.

"What I had with Alex was great. But it's nothing compared to what I have with you Catherine. You coming here tonight, telling me how you feel about me, well let's just say you made realize how blind I've been. Not to mention what and idiot I've become and you can slap me or punch me whatever it does to make you feel better." Catherine giggled a little bit as I said that.

"Catherine you told me once that you accept all of me for who I am. That made me face the facts that well Alex doesn't know the entire truth and I know I couldn't bring myself to tell her everything about me. She wouldn't understand, she'd probably be even afraid of me."

I said as I frowned a little thinking how true that is. "But don't think I'm comparing you to Alex, I'm not." Catherine nods her head at me. "I guess what I'm trying to say out of all this is, Catherine I…I love you and want to be with you too." I took my eyes off of her as I looked down at the table. "And I'm sorry I hurt you Catherine." I mumble.

"It's okay Vincent." Catherine whispers, as I look to see her smiling at me.

"But…"

"No buts Vincent. I understand why you did what you had to do. It's okay, at least now we know how each other feels." Catherine said as she stood up. I smiled at her and stood up as well. I pulled Catherine into a hug. I missed her so much these past few weeks. I then reluctantly pull away from our embrace as I thought of one thing I've wanted to do for quite some time. I lean my forehead against hers.

"Catherine I…" I start to whisper unsure if she wanted to, but then I felt her arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer and capturing her lips with mine.

"So, you made your decision then?" Catherine and I jump apart as JT walked into the room.


End file.
